New Allies, The Megaforce Cubs Transcripts
Here is the transcript for New Allies, The Megaforce Cubs. Narrator: A long time ago, There was a Legendary War between the Power Rangers and the Armada. Victory was theirs. But now, Dr. Eggman discovers a parallel dimension and plans to take over Earth and Cyberspace. Palutena the Goddess of Light gathers a new group of heroes to fight for the Prophecy of the Power Rangers Legacy, For they are Power Rangers Data Squad! The episode starts out with Robbie Diaz and his friends enjoying themselves at Sugarcube Corner. Rarity: (sipping some hot cocoa) This hot chocolate is diverting. Sunset Shimmer: Pinkie, Must you always check the mail every time? Pinkie Pie: Ooooh, I can't help it, Sunset. I wish the mailman would just come already! I can't wait another minute to find out if Robbie got in or not! Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie Pie, Calm down! You're more nervous than Robbie. Starlight Glimmer: I hope you're not nervous too, Robbie. Robbie Diaz: I'm not nervous at all, Starlight. When I get into Military Camp... Pinkie Pie: IF you get in! If you get in! Don't jinx it! Rainbow Dash: I'm telling you, It's in the bag. Pinkie Pie: Don't jinx it! Mordecai: Well, Rob is the best fighter on earth. Rainbow Dash: On Earth? He's probably the best hero in the entire universe. I wouldn't be surprised if they just went ahead and made him a Sergeant on the first day. Then, The mailman came to the mailbox. Mailman: Got a letter here for Robert Diaz. As Robbie check his letter, He made a disappointing look. Robbie Diaz: I... didn't get in. Pinkie Pie: (gasp) Robbie Diaz: Gotcha! Ha, You guys are so gullible. Like I wasn't gonna get in! Pinkie Pie: I'm just sooooooooooo happy for you! Robbie Diaz: Uh... Thanks? Pinkie Pie: (squeals) Rainbow Dash: Pinkie Pie? He kinda needs to get going. Then, Pinkie realized she's right about Robbie's time at Military Camp. Pinkie Pie: Okay. I'm done! So, She took off as Serena came up to him. Serena: Do you think you'll succeed your job, Robbie? Robbie Diaz: The sooner I get there, The sooner I get to show 'em my stuff! (to Serena) Serena, You're in charge on my karate lessons as a substitute teacher. Serena: Thanks, Robbie. I won't let you down. You can count on me. Then, The Military Bus came to pick Robbie up. Robbie Diaz: See you guys in a week! Applejack: Good luck! Sunset Shimmer: Be sure to keep in touch! Robbie Diaz: You bet I will! Then, Pinkie Pie pulls out a massive megaphone. Pinkie Pie: DON'T FORGET TO WRITE!!! (echoing) Soon enough, The bus took off as soon as it's out of site. Pinkie Pie: Do you think he heard me? (Digimon Fusion Theme Song Plays) Silver the Hedgehog: (V.O) New Allies! Serena: (V.O) The Megaforce Cubs! At the Karate Class, Serena was teaching the students a new technique she made up. Serena: Good morning, Class. The Students: Good morning, Sensei Serena. Serena: As your new substitute teacher, I'm going to teach you a new technique called the Hurricane Triple Strike. Can anyone tell me the meaning of this technique? With that questioned, Yona raised her hand. Serena: Yes, Yona? Yona: By using technique like hurricane, To think like hurricane. Serena: Correct, Allow me to demonstrate. Just as she demonstrates, Sandbar, Galius, Silverstream, Ocelius, Yona and Smolder did a splendid job using it. Galius: So, How'd we do, Sensei? Serena: You all did a very excellent job. And remember, Class. Be sure to study the technique and do your very best. So, Serena each congratulate Sandbar, Galius, Silverstream, Ocelius, Yona and Smolder. Serena: Good job, Sandbar. Sandbar: Thanks, Serena. Serena: Excellent job, Galius. Galius: Thanks. Serena: Well done, Silverstream. Silverstream: Thank you, Serena. Serena: Good job, Ocelius. Ocelius: Thank you. Serena: Excellent job, Yona. Yona: Yona give thanks to substitute sensei. Serena: And good job, Smolder. Smolder: Thank you, Serena. Soon, Principal Celestia begins her speech. Principal Celestia: And further more, I would like to give thanks to one of our best students, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Spike, Sunset Shimmer, Starlight Glimmer and Mirage for keeping Cantelrot High a better place. Vice Principal Luna: Congratulations to all of you. Twilight Sparkle: Thank you, Principal Celestia. Thank you, Vice Principal Luna. Principal Celestia: And I hope your first day as substitute teacher goes well for you, Serena. Serena: It sure has, Principal Celestia. I'm just glad to take over for Robbie until he gets back. Rarity: I sure hope Pinkie Pie isn't too worried about him. Mirage: Yeah, So do I. Spike: I'm sure things will work out. Then, Twilight Sparkle and her friends told them about the Mega Rangers. Twilight Sparkle: And after the defeat of Emperor Mavro, The Mega Rangers begin their final battle with the Legendary Power Rangers themselves. Mordecai: Woah! Rigby: That is so cool! Yoshi: You said it, Dude. Is that really true? Starlight Glimmer: It is true, Yoshi. Power Rangers always fought to protect the universe from all evil. Meanwhile, Robbie arrived at the Military Camp. Robbie Diaz: Well, Here I am, Military Camp. Just as the new recruits were getting in line, Robbie joins in. Lieutenant Elizabeth: Well, lookie what we got here. Bet y'all think you're military material, don't ya? Everyone: Yes, ma'am! Lieutenant Elizabeth: Think you got what it takes to be an elite soldier? Everyone: Yes, ma'am! Lieutenant Elizabeth: Well then. Let me be the first to tell you... You don't! If you had what it took to be an elite soldier, you'd already be a warrior! Still think you're something special? Cloudchaser: No, ma'am! ???, . Lieutenant Elizabeth: Bulk Biceps Ya think you're hot stuff? ???, . Lieutenant Elizabeth: Robbie Diaz You look like you're the worst person in the whole military! You'll probably quit after the first day! Robbie Diaz: No, ma'am! I'd never quit, ma'am! Lieutenant Elizabeth: Ha. What about you? Bet you couldn't fly past the first flagpole without getting winded. Deandra Jakens: Try me, ma'am. Lieutenant Elizabeth: What's that? Robbie Diaz: Huh? Deandra Jakens: Let me show you what I've got, ma'am. Lieutenant Elizabeth: Ah. You want a chance to prove yourself, huh? Deandra Jakens: Yes, ma'am! Lieutenant Elizabeth: Well then, now's your chance. Give me five hundred laps! All of you! whistle ???, . Lieutenant Elizabeth: Lap four-hundred and ninety-nine! Robbie Diaz: One more lap to go! Deandra Jakens: You're on! ???, . Lieutenant Elizabeth: Five hundred! ???, . Lieutenant Elizabeth: Not bad... for a couple of newbies. ???, . Deandra Jakens: You got guts, kid, Name's Deandra Jakens, but my friends call me Dee. Robbie Diaz: Robert Andrew Diaz, you can call me, Robbie. Deandra Jakens: Wanna grab some grub in the mess hall with me and the guys after this? Robbie Diaz: Definitely. Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:Transcripts